The present invention relates to automatic depth, position control and stop means for milling machines. More particularly, it relates to precision, multiple stops that are detachable to milling machines and that may be quickly selected and adjusted in order to regulate depth of cut, or other control in a workpiece.
Although there are a number of devices in the prior art that are applicable to power tools, such as drill presses, for regulating the depth of cut produced by the cutting tool, no such device is known that is suitable for selective attachment to a milling machine for use only when and where needed, as an accessory to the milling machine.
An example of the prior art in this field, U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,964 to Needham, entitled Multiple Stop for Power Tools, discloses a permanent attachment to a drill press and is not suitable for use with a milling machine. Also, it is not a detachable attachment but, rather, comprises a permanent part of the power tool; therefore, its use is not elective as is the case with the present device. Further, Needham does not have a capability for control of both upward and downward movement; additionally, it is not suitable for also controlling height and lateral position of a power worktable of the type commonly used in connection with milling machines.
Also, a further problem in the prior art has involved the need to remove the quill screw shaft to place multi-stop control devices thereonto.
The present invention is believed to be properly classified in the United States Class 408, Subclasses 14 and 72.